Chaos in Paradise
by DeathOnWings1203
Summary: This is a story of a different bird-kid that shows that even in Paradise there is still a healthy dose of chaos. Takes place after Nevermore also this is my first story please don't bite my head off.
1. Beginning Of Chaos

THE SKY WAS on fire.

Now I don't know about you but, that is something you don't see every day. I was standing outside the tunnel system that was supposedly our greatest protection at least I was until being spun around and push inside by tall bird-kid like myself.

"Dude there is no way a freackin' tunnel is going to protect us or is this your guys' idea of saving us the trouble of burying us?" I shouted at him.

"The tunnel system is protected by a force field that will…" he started explaining until I interrupted him by yelling "A FORCE FIELD! YOU EXPECT ME TO BELIVE THAT NONSENCE!"

My anger was rising fast a nothing good ever becomes of that. In fact the last time I got angry 5 miles of New York just happened to "disappear" if you know what I'm talking about.

Instead of answering he just shoved me hard forcing me to go further in to the tunnels. I turned around just in time to see him fly away after that I just sighed and started my way into the tunnel system.

"What an idiot" I muttered to my-self while flying to the central cavern.

Upon reaching the cavern Dr. Martinez started asking me questions "Is that everyone? What is happening up there? Where are Dylan, Max, Fang, and Angel? Why is…." I cut her off there "Hold on I can only answer what I know Doctor"

She looked at me expectantly and signaled for me to answer "As far as I know that is everyone. I don't know where they are and the sky is on fire." I supplied.

The sky is on fire is still not something you hear about every day and I somewhat doubt that I will ever here that again.

"The sky is on fire" She repeated slowly looking at me as if I was crazy as hell which given the fact I have gone through insanity before does not surprise me in the slightest so I just nod then as usual go find the spot in the cavern with the least amount of people and relax there.

That is until we all feel the earth shake around us and hear a giant BOOM that sounds like something just made one hell of a bang. I just couldn't help but wonder if those four made it…..

_**-1 year later-**_

_"Flying is the most amazing thing" _I think while weaving past trees in the jungle section of one of the islands. It has been one year since the split, as we like to call it, happened the island was shattered into hundreds of smaller islands that some of us less social, like myself, would claim as our own instead of staying with the others.

So dear readers perhaps it's time to finally introduce myself. My name is David A. Graves experiment number 723 aka the reality bender.

Now I know what you are thinking "_reality bending? That's not even possible!"_

But I assure you that it is you see back when the itex bastards were experimenting on me their original plan was to only give me wings but, one asshole decided to also get everyone to fuck with my head too. The pain back then was unbearable I swear that after a little bit of experimenting I blacked out only to fell more pain the moment I woke up. After the final stage of fucking me up I fell unconscious for weeks or at least that is what I was told can't trust those people with the smallest things. Anyways during their testing I saw the bastard that decided to fuck with me head and make me more of a freak and I just got pissed off.

I mean can you blame me!? Being taken from home, forced to live in a freakin dog crate, given a pair of pitch black wings (although they do look cool), and last but, certainly not least having my mind messed with. I just could not take it but, I knew I couldn't do anything about it without being punished severally for doing it. So I did the only thing I could do I imagined him being killed, then toutred, but I really enjoyed imagining him on fire. Suddenly I was snapped out of my revenge filled daydream by the very person I was punishing in my mind screams. He was on fire! I thought it was just a coincidence and returned to my day dream only this time his half of his leg was cut off. I was shaken out of my daydream once again and was greeted by the sight of a person on fire while he was missing half of his right leg. It seemed too good to be true so I tested if it was really me doing this by doing the only logical thing…..

…..making the bastard explode. Seeing his blood splattered across everything in that room is still one of my most cherished memories. After that pleasurable incident the white coats tested my mind on creating many things over the next couple months ranging from simple toys to a 100-ton war machine. Of course they tried to find out what they did so they could have a more cooperative test subject (I never liked making things easy for them) but I created a simple barrier of sorts whenever they tried around my entire being. They did find out that depending on the size or complexity of the creation it could wear me out or take a lot of time to materialize the object.

My escape is a completely different story that I don't feel like sharing at the moment.

Suddenly my trip down memory lane was interrupted by me reaching my destination the center island was in sight and it was time for all bird-kids/teens to gather for the 1st annual Flock assembly. This was the time for all of us to meet and inform each other about what had happened during our year apart. It is also used as a time to decide what we should do next.

I smiled slightly. Let the chaos start.


	2. Help!

**Hello Population of the fanfiction universe. Listen I need help or more importantly need OCs. This story is about not only the flock but, also multiple Never before Seen Characters. Plus I don't even know if anyone is actually reading these. So if you want to help me just P.M. me with your character in a format somewhat like this:**

Name: David A. Graves

Gender: male

Outfit: Black jacket (when not flying), jeans, white t-shirt.

Personality: quiet, mostly keeps to himself, thinks a lot, not exactly positive, except when angered then he is quite sadistic to those who angered him, protective of friends, hard to gain trust/friendship, lack of self-confidence/ esteem

Powers: Can create/change anything with his mind a.k.a change reality

Wing color(s): Pitch black

Looks: Brown eyes, pale skin, sleek black hair, skinny

Likes: Swords, Flames, Archery, Explosions, books, video games, animals in general.

Dislikes: arrogant/prideful people, know-it-alls, spiders

Fears: Betrayal, Spiders, losing a friend

**I just used my character as an example so please help me make this story. Who knows after I'm done writing a few chapters I may improve in this stuff.**

**DeathOnWings1203 Out!**


	3. Political Assembly

I OFFICIALLY HATE flying from my island to the main one. I know it probably doesn't help that I live near the edge of the chain of islands so I better just suck it up. Despite the fact I should suck it up I was drop-dead tired and my wings were aching so damn bad that I nearly collapsed when I landed.

_This freackin' sucks so much!_ I complained and thought simultaneously to myself _I mean why do we need to meet up anyways? To remind each other that we exist! Kind of hard to disprove that we exist now that were the only ones left anyways!_

Figuring that it was pointless to give anymore thought to the matter I started to head into the island after donning my black jacket. Despite the hard time getting here the island itself is still beautiful even though this island was near the side of the explosion from where the comet impacted on the earth. It actually held up fine! In fact there was little to no damage to this gorgeous. In the section I was in there was a huge tropical forest with beautiful trees and creatures. Plus just up ahead was a clearing with a huge lake and waterfall that had crystal-clear water. You could literally see the bottom of the lake and all the different species of fish.

_Better avoid that area for now _I thought to myself. I tended to avoid any social activity if I could help it and due to the fact that the waterfall always had quite a lot of people at it during the day I would just come back later at night to appreciate the sight of the waterfall and moon together. After going the long way around the lake I just kept on walking until I entered another clearing and took note of everything. A simple place really. It was essentially a huge circular wooden table with the center cut out of it and in the exact middle of said table was a huge podium. Think of a rrrreeeeaaaaaalllllyyyyyy big doughnut with a platform in the center of it.

The way things worked was like this:

You wait until your name is called by max or someone with a complaint about you

You head to the center and make your complaint or hear someone's else's complaint about you or say you have no complaint

Then argue with the person that either you brought up or that brought you up.

Try to convince the almighty grand consul (that's what I consider them as) A.K.A the original flock that your right.

Wait for judgment.

Receive judgment.

Sit down and live with what just happened.

Basically its one big political debate that can have better judges and with the possibility of violence.

_Ah yes violence. After all violence is an answer just not the right answer but, is far more entertaining than a normal answer. _I thought to myself in a cheery way _it's about time to start the first day anyways._ It was decided that the annual flock assembly would take place for one week on the main island so we could catch up with one another and do the political debate above then decide a course of action. And of course get assigned jobs. Yay for jobs.

About an hour later all the inhabitants of the islands where present at their seats, me included, and ready to start the Gathering of The Wings. Nice name huh?

"Let the assembly begin!" proclaimed are so–called fearless leader Maximum Ride while proudly showing off her wings that are about 15 ft. across and are white with brown stripes plus tan spots.

_Wonder how long it will take to complain about me?_ I thought in my normal grim manner.

_**-6 hrs. Later-**_

After tons of heated arguments, witty word-play, punches that were thrown, people who had way more than just one outburst, and even an idiot who decided to take on Max in a fight (He lost before he could finish saying " _I'm going to kick your UMPH!__" _She used a partially strong back-kick to his stomach and he was groaning for the rest of the meeting) the torture was finally over. We received instructions on how to get to our tree house for the week and we split.

_Home sweet temporary home_ I remarked when I saw the inside of the tree house. It was relatively simple really just a bed, a window, and a back door.

_Well this won't do at all!_ I thought and contemplated on what to do about it _I got it! _I exclaimed in my head as I readied myself.

As I started to focus the room seemed shimmer and things started to change shape and form. The bed expanded into a king sized bed and many shapes took form from seemingly thin air such as a generator, a plasma TV, an Xbox 360 and a ps3 on the left side of the room, multiple games for each respected systems, a fridge to fill up later on the other side of the room, and finally a laptop with a 4g internet connection.

After doing that I felt only a little bit more tired than I already was but, due to the fact that I was exhausted from the flight over I immediately went over to my bed and collapsed on it sinking into a deep dreamless sleep.


	4. Midnight Remembrance

I snapped awake at approximately 2:30 in the morning as always. I never got much sleep due to the fact of being tortured most of my life by the white coats and the constant fears that shall always plaque me for as long as I live. Sure most of us have been tortured by those people –who I am certain are burning in hell right now- and are still suffering from it right now but, not all of them had their close relatives turned against them in the hell hole known as The School.

"_It's best to forget about it and move on in life…" _I thought while getting up "_Might as well go to that waterfall now"_

After dropping to the ground from my temporary tree house I took the time to think and walk instead of flying just like I used to do. "_I wonder how different things would have been if we weren't taken by Itex. Going to High School, possibly having a girlfriend, Hell just having a couple of friends would be nice!"_

After contemplating what could have been I decided to abandon those thoughts for now for the thoughts of past events "_God I remember the first day out of that place"_

_**-Flashback to Los Angeles 3**__**rd**__** person-**_

"_Is it safe to trust anyone?" _Recently escaped Itex Experiment David Graves thought while walking the streets of Los Angles. The 12-year old escapee was dressed in a recently "acquired" pair of jeans, a simple white shirt, a black jacket, and some Nikes. _"Itex has followers everywhere" _For the 8th time he checked over his shoulder to make sure he wasn't beingfollowed.

"_Now I just need to find the legendary Flock to help me!" _the hopeful pre-teen thought. He had heard of the winged-teen team from a Whitecoat on one of his cursed days in The School. He was furiously yelling at his team to find them. David had heard of them through the Network that even a hell-hole like that place was bound to have this Network consisted of some of the more bold Experiments spreading rumors and some of the most famous of them was of how the Flock broke out of Itex and was under the radar for _years_. This idiotic Whitecoat had confirmed the rumor to be true and in turn had given David a deadly feeling called Hope. Without that hope he would have never even had the courage to think about escaping much less actually break out of the school.

"But now what?" the confused child asked himself "where do I even start looking?" David turns the corner into an alley and takes off his jacket to reveal his Pitch-black wings with a wing span of 14-feet and flies to the top of a the nearby 5-storie building to get a better view of what was around only to find nothing helpful to his cause.

"_Well did you really believe that it would be that easy?" _The Ex-Experiment thought to himself _"just break-out and there they would magically be waiting to help you siege the very place you just escaped from? Only to save your sister who you should have tried to rescue in the first place?" _he sighed while flying back down into the alley and put his new jacket on.

Ice-cold fear went through him when he felt a hand grab his shoulder. Acting completely on instinct he tore the hand off his shoulder and turned around ready to die fighting rather than go back to his living nightmare. Only to see a slightly tanned 13-year old girl with wide blue eyes that looked like she didn't expect this reaction and long black hair tied into a pony tail while two seemingly forgotten strands framing her face.

"Whoa! Calm down it's just me!" She exclaimed with her hands up to show she meant no harm. "You going to be ok?"

"Aura" David exhaled and lowered the fist that would have possibly broken her nose. The Cheetah-D.N.A infused girl was wearing a blue shirt with black sleeves, a pair of blue jeans, Black fingerless gloves, and black boots that she also 'acquired' from Wal-Mart. Aura is the very reason he had actually made it out of the School alive. Together they made a plan based on what they knew about the facility's layout. Then they proceeded to blast their way out of the damned place and in the process saved each other's lives multiply times. At the very end of the insanity she not only carried the exhausted winged-boy but, also brought him to safety something he never thought she would do.

David nodded while looking around for any danger. Adrenaline was still pumping through his veins, his body ready to do what it was pain-fully changed to do.

"Come on lets go" Aura suggested while he was calming his body's reaction to the fear of being caught by erasers.

"Alright" David replied and as they walked out of the alley she asked "Any idea where we should go?"

He closed his eyes in thought of were their next destination should be after all they both have multiple rumors about the Flock and they have only been out of the School for only a day. Finally he opened his eyes and answered "New York city"

"Why New York?" Aura asked confused on why he picked New York out of the Numerous Locations they have heard about.

"Most of the rumors we have heard have usually pointed towards one place either in the beginning or the end point. Regardless it's as good place to start as any" He Replied with a shrug.

"Ok!" She exclaimed with her own shrug before grinning mischievously "I'll race you to the Hotel" She challenged before suddenly racing off leaving a surprised David in her dust.

"HEY! No fair I can't run that fast!" He complained while he started running towards to their hotel.

_**-Flashback over-**_

I smile as I remember that little scene just in time for me to step out of the jungle over to the beautiful sight of the water fall. There is a clear blue pool of calm water up until the crashing wall of water disrupts it at the far edge of the lake. I estimate that the body of water is at least 30 feet deep at its deepest point. Looking around I don't see anyone but, me here so I'm free to take off the jacket I wouldn't dare to remove in front of anyone unless it's to fly or around my only friend and even then that is rare to happen. As I am removing my jacket I sense someone else attempting to sneak-up behind me.

"I know your there kitty" I say with a little bit of humor in my voice.

"DO NOT CALL ME A KITTY CROW-BOY!" A aggravated voice yelled back at me. I sigh and frowned "We have been over this Aura I'm part Raven and you are indeed part Cat"

She suddenly appears in front of me but, I don't flinch. Her eyes were glowing golden and those fangs were their sure signs of her being very angry. "You don't have to remind me David.." She replies in a low voice which is a bad sign. If she is angry and not yelling at you then she is beyond pissed which usually means that you need to apologize quick or you will be on the ground in pain quicker than you can say the word 'kitty'.

So I did the logical thing " Alright Aura I'm sorry for calling you a Kitty can you forgive me?" Then the 17-year old teen seemed to be contemplating whether to forgive me or not.

"Well…. Ok!" she exclaimed and her eyes turned back to being blue while her fangs became normal sized teeth again "But only because I'm your only friend!"

I resist the urge to smirk "And how lucky I am for that." I say in a monotone voice and she hits me playfully on my arm.

"Your very lucky mister! If I wasn't your friend you never would have made it out of the School!" she Informs me.

I just smile and let my wings stretch out.


	5. Emotionally distraught?

** Hey It's me DeathOnwings1203. I know it's been a while but, I really couldn't figure out what to put into the next chapter. Besides that I'm surprised how many people actually bothered to read, some review, my Story! Three reviews may not seem like much to some people but, I'm glad that someone showed that much interest in this project. Also my Microsoft word isn't working so sorry is this doesn't seem as good and this story is now primarily in 3rd person. Anyways on with the show! **

**Forgot this too Disclamer: I don't own Maximum Ride. Wish I did though...**

While David and Aura talked next to the waterfall a couple miles away a different bird-kid was having some troubles. This tan and skinny 15-years old girl's name was Camilla Kilouse she is wearing white shorts with a orange top that had in small black letters "It's better to die fighting for freedom than to live in chains" inscribed on it and she has black boots on. She wears a combination of a necklace that has her name on a single charm, a diamond ring and for some reason a orange headband. She has brown hair with black highlights that, if it wasn't flowing behind her, would normally reach just past her shoulder. She has big brown eyes that screams innocent. Those eyes seem to channel her emotions to the outside worlds easily

The troubles that this young lady is having is frankly her drive to prevent herself from failing anything. It caused her to get up a lot earlier than she normally does, go out into the dark and train in the Forest half asleep. She was actually doing decently but, she didn't see the branch to her left and it smashed into her wing. Good news is she is awake now! Bad news... well... her wing is now broken.

"AAAHHHHHH!" Camilla screamed in a mixture of pain and fear since she couldn't fly properly she was just gliding fast towards the ground with a strong sense of fear shown in her eyes.

-At the Waterfall-

David's head snapped up. "Did you hear that?" he asked to his long time friend and in response she nodded "I don't know what happened but, it sounds painful..."

Sighing David got a running head start and flew off yelling behind him " I'll check it out wait here!"

David flew as fast as he could into the forest dodging the branches expertly and he quickly found the crash course bird-kid. Narrowing his eyes he swooped down and caught the falling girl in his arms but, she didn't seem to notice and kept on screaming into his ear. Even after he landed she was still screaming but, trying to not snap at the injured girl he merely cleared his throat loudly in hopes of getting her attention. To his surprise it actually worked!

"W-what happened?" The confused girl stuttered to no one in particular not expecting to get an answer.

"To put it simply, I caught you while you were gliding towards the ground. At first I wondered why but, looking at your wing it's pretty obvious now." David replied to the girl while examining the strangely bent mainly Orange wing that was framed in black and in the process startling the owner of the wing.

"Huh?" Camilla exclaimed and looked at the person who helped her "You saved me...?" David, in response, shrugged "I guess..." he trailed off.

In a unexpected action the girl pulled him in for a hug while she was still in his arms "Thankyou!Thankyou!Thankyou!Thankyou!" She exclaimed repeatedly as if that was her Mantra while hanging on to him like a life line.

"Ummmm...Your welcome?" He questioned while attempting to get the girl off of him.

"No seriously THANK YOU!" The girl exclaimed for the fifty-millionth time.

"I glad you are thankful-Now please get off me!" David finally nearly yelled almost at the end of his wits and thankfully she did and beamed at him with very innocent eyes slightly gaining entrance into his normally guarded self. Suddenly they both hear snickers to the side of them "What's wrong Davy? Not into girls?" Aura asked while she walked next to them.

"W-WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" stuttered a blushing David in outrage. Camilla explained as if she was helping "She was questioning your Sexual orientation!" When David whipped his head to her Aura Grinned and Cheerfully exclaimed "Yep! That's exactly what I was doing!...Crow-boy." then he whipped his head back to her in anger "What...did...you...call...me?" he seethed and if you listened carefully you could hear his teeth grind together.

"You heard me." Aura calmly said while crossing her arms.

**-1st person Camila-**

This boy was really nice to me by saving me but, his emotions are really complex and confusing. They seem to be always counter-dicting themselves as if he doesn't know what he is suppose to feel... I feel as if I should help him...

"What's wrong Davy? Not into girls?" a girl asked as she came next to us. When that happened a different emotion showed it's self it seemed to have the feeling for trust, familiarness and... oh? A slight crush on her? _"This could help him!"_ I thought eagerly but, how to do it? Sure I have the power to sense and empower or lessen emotions as well as read thoughts and implant thoughts as if they were their own but, some are very stubborn...and I can tell he will be extremely stubborn...

I ponder how to help him while I watch them argue. Even though anger is a easy one to sense right now I still sense that crush and trust he has in her...I guess my first step is stop them fighting. Focusing on them I slowly bring down their anger levels and raises the calmness level, then I planted subtle thoughts into them along the lines of _"I should stop bugging him for now" _and _" She says this constantly I just need to get use to it". _Soon they stopped arguing and my attention was brought to my hurt wing as a strong breeze hit it and I couldn't help but, cry out slightly.

**-3rd person-**

The two of them attentions were brought to the injured bird kid next to them.

"Perhaps we can bring you to my tree house so we can have a better look at that wing of yours" David suggested slightly embarrassed by the argument with Aura and thinks _" I should really be used to this by now..." _ Both agreed that this was what they should do and followed David to his house.

"I'll be back down in a minute" He assured them as he quickly flew up and sent down the ladder then came back down "Go on up." he urged to them.

Aura went first but, Camilla seemed to hurt for her to climb the ladder so David carried her up. Unknown to him Camilla felt a spike in jealousy from Aura and smiled to her self thinking. "_I can work with this..." _as he gently puts her onto the bed.

"Just rest here while I take a look ok?" David requests of her. "J-just be gentle" She asks in return in which he nods.

After a few minutes of looking at the wing he came to the conclusion "This is a really bad injury..."

**Thats right I'm cutting it off there! So hate me if you want.  
****Review if you want.**


End file.
